You're Always There For Me
by Nephilim-Fairchild21
Summary: Gruvia One-Shot. One day Gray starts avoiding everyone in the guild, including Juvia. It's been almost four days. Juvia decides to talk to Gray and find out why he's avoiding everyone. She never expected that at the end of the day she'll be holding Gray's hand… (hints of NaLu and GaLe)


_**Before you read: This one-shot began before chapter 416 so, sadly, it's not an 'after their emotional moment' or 'travelling alone' one-shot. This one-shot was inspired by their scene in the new opening. But it still has feels.**  
_

_**Pairings: **Gruvia**, **mentions of NaLu and GaLe**  
**_

_**Summary:**_ _One day Gray starts avoiding everyone in the guild, including Juvia. It's been almost four days. Juvia decides to talk to Gray and find out why he's avoiding everyone. She never expected that at the end of the day she'll be holding Gray's hand…_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

It was just another normal, peaceful day for the guild of Magnolia, Fairy Tail.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU ASSMOUTH?!"

"Gee-hee, wait, WHO ARE YOU CALLING ASSMOUTH YOU ASSMOUTH?!"

"MEN DON'T LET OTHER MEN GET UNDER THEIR SKIN"

"SHUT UP! MEN! MEN! MEN! IT DRIVES ME INSANE!"

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF MY CAKE?!"

"I-I-It w-was an a-accident E-E-Erza. P-P-Please h-have m-mercy..."

"THERE'S NO MERCY FOR THOSE WHO KILL THE ONES I LOVE"

Juvia, along with Lucy and Levy, winced at Erza's words to Max and Warren, who apparently were pushed toward their table and accidentally knocked Erza's strawberry cake to the floor. Both were begging them with their eyes to help them but everyone knows when you mess with Erza's cake there's no escaping the Titania's wrath.

"Poor Max and Warren..." Lucy muttered sadly and both Juvia and Levy nodded in agreement.

Even if Juvia felt pity for them and hated the thought of her comrades' doom, Juvia was all too familiar with the Titania's wrath. Juvia shuddered in fear at the memory. If that was just a lesson for her to not underestimate the S-class tournament imagine how it will be if it was because you killed her cake. Juvia decided to not think of it. Juvia wanted no nightmares tonight.

But despite all the chaos, Juvia couldn't help but smile. After so many years of loneliness and rain the chaos that came with being a member of Fairy Tail was all worth it.

But something was off. Something that began a few days ago.

And it involved her Gray-sama.

Usually Juvia will be all over him and invading his personal space but after Tartarus all that was over for Juvia. Even the day-dreaming, which went from day to night. But it never went in vain for Juvia.

After the catastrophic events of Tartarus, it took time for the guild to go back to their usual routine. Especially Natsu and her Gray-sama, who both lost their fathers not once but twice. After the guild was rebuilt and back in business everything went back to normal. Well, almost. Of course, Juvia blame herself for Gray-sama's father death. Juvia avoided Gray-sama at all cost after that, not finding it in herself to look at him in the eye. Juvia remembers the look on Gray-sama's face when he had confronted her about it. He was so angry and furious that Juvia thought he was going to freeze his surroundings to the ground. Juvia explained to him why she was avoiding him and cried saying Juvia wasn't worth forgiving.

That only angered Gray-sama more and he practically yelled at Juvia for thinking that she could possibly be unworthy of his forgiveness. He kept saying that she saved his father and sent him to a better place with his mother. Juvia still won't hear him until he pulled her to his chest, Juvia's face the color of Erza's hair, repeating the same words over and over again.

_You freed him, you freed me, thank you_

Eventually, after Juvia past her shock and fantasy, she believed him and promised that Juvia will never avoid him again or blame herself for freeing Father.

And since then both have been closer than ever. Juvia still couldn't believe that she and her Gray-sama were closer than before! They went on missions together all the time. Sometimes they went out to eat or just talk for hours in the guild. Juvia even got to go with Team Natsu, on Gray-sama's request! And Juvia wanted to maintain this strong friendship she and Gray-sama had build and so Juvia decided to drop the things that she sadly knew annoyed him. Except the "Gray-sama" and she still gave the evil eye to any girl that eyed her Gray-sama for too long.

But now her Gray-sama wasn't the same since this week. He barely talked to Juvia or Team Natsu or anyone from the guild. He kept to himself in the bar with his drinks and nothing else. They were all worried, of course, but after Tartarus the guild has been respectful with personal space. But it still bothered Juvia. Gray-sama is the strongest person Juvia knows. It's been months after the incident and Juvia knew Gray-sama wasn't one to get depressed months after it happened.

Juvia moved her gaze from the fight to the bar and what she saw made her stomach drop. Her Gray-sama was still sitting in the bar, drinking, with Mirajane trying to make conversation. Juvia knew this wasn't good for Gray-sama. Drinking that much wasn't healthy either.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Juvia turned to see Lucy looking at Gray-sama with concern. A few months ago she will have screamed "Love Rival" and threaten Lucy. But now that she was with Natsu Juvia didn't mind at all. Now Lucy, along with the other young girls of the guild, and Juvia have a strong bond and spent most of their time together.

Juvia sighed sadly and held her face between her hands, "Gray-sama doesn't want to talk with Juvia. Not even with his closest friends..."

"Lucy's right, Juvia." Erza said sitting down next to them with a new piece of strawberry cake.

Levy nodded in agreement, "She's right. If Gray tried to listen to any of us it'll be you." She finished that last sentence with a slight smirk. Juvia felt her cheeks burn and she covered her face with both her hands. The thought of Gray-sama actually choosing her over everyone was too much to bear. She heard the girls chuckle and felt a hand take away hers from her face. She jumped.

Erza was right on her face staring at her straight in the eyes. "I'm serious, Juvia." Erza said in her serious but worried tone, "It's being almost four days since he started acting this way. I know Gray and I know he isn't this way because of what happened back with Tartarus. Someone as strong as Gray wouldn't grieve for something that happened awhile ago." Both Lucy and Levy nodded, looking down sadly at the table.

Juvia bit her lip knowing Erza was right. Still, even though Juvia loves Gray-sama she doesn't know if he will actually listen to her. But it might be worth it to give it a try. Juvia sighed in defeat and stood up from her seat making her way shyly toward her Gray-sama.

Juvia sat in an unsurprisingly empty chair beside Gray-sama, who apparently was too busy with his fifth drink. Juvia sighed as Mirajane approached her and smiled.

"What can I get you, Juvia?" Juvia thought she saw Gray-sama glance her way when Mirajane said her name but she must have imagined it.

"Just water for Juvia, please." Mirajane smiled and gave Gray a quick glance before giving Juvia a you-better-talk-to-him look. Juvia felt her cheeks burn again and when Mirajane winked knowingly at her she was sure they were the color of Erza's hair.

Juvia shifted a little on her seat and opened her mouth to talk when Gray-sama spoke up.

"What do you want, Juvia? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you didn't just came here to get a drink." He said in a cold tone that caught Juvia off guard for a moment. Juvia took a deep breath and straighten up, turning to look at Gray-sama, who was playing with the ice on his drink.

"Juvia doesn't know what you're talking about. Juvia just came here to get a drink with Gray-sama. It's no crime." Juvia said nonchalantly.

Gray scoffed, still not looking at Juvia, "Yeah, right. I know you, Juvia. Too well, in fact. So drop the act and answer my question."

Juvia huffed in annoyance, blushing a bit from his comment of knowing her too well, and crossed her arms over her chest like a child, "Well, can you blame Juvia? You barely talk to Juvia or your friends." Juvia almost whispered the last part.

For the first time today, Gray turned his head slightly to look at Juvia. His features softened a bit when he saw her but harden again in the blink of an eye. He went back to staring down at his drink, "Tsk... I got my reasons..."

Juvia felt a tinge of anger build up in her chest at his words, something that quite surprised her considering Juvia rarely gets angry at her Gray-sama. "And may Juvia ask what are the reasons that's keeping Gray-sama from socializing with Juvia and his friends?"

Gray tsked, gripping his glass a bit tighter, "It's none of your business, Juvia."

"It is Juvia's business." Juvia said stubbornly. "As Gray-sama's friend she's worried about you and wants to know what's wrong and why you're avoiding Juvia and your friends."

"Well, I'm sorry to dissapoint you but you're getting nothing." Gray replied coldly taking a sip from his drink.

Juvia huffed through her nose, annoyed and angry at Gray-sama's rudeness. "Will you stop being rude to Juvia? All Juvia wants to do is help Gray-sama with whatever is bothering him!"

Gray clenched his teeth, "I don't need your help, Juvia..."

"And Juvia says you do!"

Gray's grip on his glass tightens, "That's _enough_, Juvia." He practically growled at her, wishing she will just leave him alone.

Juvia, of course, was inmune to his not-so-polite tone and continue to argue with her Gray-sama, "No! Juvia will not just stand here and watch Gray-sama sit and drink for hours while his friends, his _nakama_, worries over him without you giving them much of a gaze!"

Clenching his fist tight, Gray bend his head down, his bangs covering his face, "Juvia, just... Drop it, will ya?"

Juvia shook her head furiously, "Juvia will not let this matter go! Not until Gray-sama tells Juvia what's been bothering him for days."

Gray smashed his fist on the bar, "I'm serious, Juvia! Let it go!"

"No!"

"Juvia!"

"Gray!"

.

.

.

The whole guild went very silent, you could even hear a pin drop, after Juvia's angry outburst. Everyone was staring at Juvia in complete shock. Not only did she just yell at Gray, she has never, _ever_, called Gray other than 'Gray-sama'. Out of the entire guild, the most shocked at this was Gray.

Gray was staring at Juvia like she had just slapped him. He never, not even in his wildest dreams, thought that Juvia one day will yell at him out of anger, especially his name without the '-sama'. He was so used to Juvia calling him 'Gray-sama' that he never thought of the possibility of her calling him 'Gray'. And he kind of liked it...

Juvia, on the other hand, was completely horrified. Juvia just yelled at her Gray-sama. And not only that, she yelled 'Gray' instead of 'Gray-sama'. Juvia _never_ called her Gray-sama just 'Gray'. Even if Juvia loved the sound of it she was still horrified at what happened. Juvia didn't know what came over her. Juvia just had enough of Gray-sama's cold attitude toward her and she snapped. All Juvia wanted to do was help her Gray-sama but he wouldn't let her. And Juvia got mad.

Juvia couldn't forget the way Gray-sama's eyes widen when she yelled at him. He was so shocked that Juvia knew she had taken things too far. Juvia was about to shout her apologizes when Gray-sama, who has passed his shock, spoke "You just don't let me off the hook, do you?"

Gray had a slight smile on his face and Juvia couldn't help but blush, she always blushed when Gray-sama smiled at her. But Juvia was also very confused as to why Gray-sama was smiling at her after she yelled at him.

"W-what?"

Gray sighed at Juvia's response and stood up from his chair with a grunt, "Let's go, Juvia."

"G-go w-where?" Juvia blushed again, trying hard to control herself and not misinterpret Gray-sama's words.

"To talk." Gray looked somewhere else, his cheeks pink. "After that little scenario of yours I think it's fair that I talk to you. Alone."

Juvia's efforts to control herself were getting harder and harder by the second. Her Gray-sama wanted to talk her alone! Sure, Juvia and Gray-sama have had spent time alone, but never on Gray-sama's request! Juvia tried to speak but the words won't come out of her mouth.

Gray tsked impatiently at her lack of words. Stepping closer to her, he knelt down, grabbed her legs, and threw her over his shoulder, his cheeks a bit pink.

Juvia squealed and blushed furiously from her spot on Gray-sama's shoulder. "G-G-Gray-s-sama!"

"_Now_ you can talk, huh?" He wrapped his arm around Juvia's thighs to keep her steady and turned around heading out of the guild with everyone's eyes on them.

Erza was smiling proudly at Gray, while Levy and Lucy giggled and whispered how it was about time Gray made a move on Juvia. The rest of the guild, including Master Makarov, of course, were betting whenever Gray will finally make a move and kiss Juvia or will he just get cold feet and leave Juvia hanging.

While the guild was busy with their bets, Juvia's face was redder than Erza's hair. Juvia couldn't believe her Gray-sama was carrying her on his shoulder! Juvia _had_ to be dreaming! It suddenly became hard for Juvia to stay concious.

Gray took Juvia out of the guild, still on his shoulder, and after a few minutes of walking he unlifted her gently from his shoulder. Gray choose the park, the one with the big tree, considering at this time of day it was empty. He raised his head and saw that Juvia was still red from his little stunt. He, too, was a bit red himself.

Juvia fiddled with her fingers, still red, and looking down at the ground. "Gray-sama wanted to talk..."

Gray leaned his back against the tree and nodded, "Yep, since you won't take no for an answer."

"Juvia is sorry-"

"Don't." Gray almost growled, "Don't say sorry for such a stupid thing, Juvia. I had it coming anyway." He really hate it when she blamed herself for everything that wasn't her fault. "Besides, I didn't brought you here to apologize to me. I brought you here for _me_ to apologize to _you_."

Juvia raised her head and blinked at her Gray-sama, confused, "Why would Gray-"

"Because I've an ass to you! And the guild!" Gray snapped, angry at himself, "I should have deal with it alone and continue with my life!" He huffed and took a deep breath to calm himself.

Juvia hesitantly touched his arm, like one would touch a dog afraid they'll bite your hand off. "Gray-sama, whatever it's bothering you you don't need to deal with it alone... If Juvia only knew what was bothering you..."

Gray relaxed visibly at her touch and rubbed his face with his hand, "I guess since I brought you here there's no point in hiding it, huh?" He chuckled without humor.

Juvia stayed silent waiting for Gray-sama to continue.

Gray lifted his head and, looking up at the leaves of the tree, with his bangs covering his eyes, said, "It's Dad that's bothering me." He heard Juvia winced but choose to ignore it. He knew how tough this subject was for her but she wanted to know what was bothering him and he told her he will.

"On this week... Deloria attacked my village and killed Mom and Dad." He continued, still looking up at the tree's leaves. "And as you know, Dad was turned into a walking corpse for an expirement. After Tartarus it's been constantly on my mind, what if I had known Dad was alive? Or better yet a walking corpse? If we had met before Tartarus... I wonder if there would have been a way to save him." He clenched his teeth as he felt his eyes sting.

Juvia could feel tears in her eyes too. Talking about Father was hard for Juvia as well as for Gray-sama. And hearing her Gray-sama talk about Father, wondering if there would have been a way to save him wasn't easy for Juvia. Holding back her tears, Juvia kept silent as Gray-sama continued.

"It just happened that this week it came pretty hard and... I didn't want you guys to deal with my crap. You and the whole guild have enough on their plate to worry about."

Juvia sighed and leaned against the tree beside Gray-sama. Hesitantly, Juvia took Gray's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Juvia understands why Gray-sama didn't tell us. Still, Juvia thinks that Gray-sama shouldn't be dealing with this alone."

Gray lowered his head, bangs still covering his eyes, and intertwined his fingers through Juvia's. He didn't have to look at her to know she was blushing.

"Be honest, Juvia... Have you ever thought, at least once, that there could have been a possibility for him to be saved..."

Juvia gasped softly at his voice. It was so vulnerable, like when Juvia as a child asked when her parents will come back. "I-I have... Remember that Juvia spend a couple of days feeling guilty for...for..." Juvia bit her lip, trying hard not to cry in front of Gray-sama. Juvia was here to help him, comfort him. Not Gray-sama to Juvia.

Gray squeezed her hand tighter, still looking down, and growled "Don't. You know how much he wanted it. You freed him. So don't you dare feel guilty."

Juvia slowly nodded and with her other hand wiped the tears that threaten to fall. Juvia knows how much Gray-sama hates that she sometimes feels guilty for what she did to Father. "Juvia knows. Juvia promised to never blame herself for freeing Father."

"You better not." Gray growled again.

Juvia, knowing him too well, lifted Gray-sama's chin with her fingers so he could face her. And Juvia saw what she was dreading the most. Her Gray-sama was acting cruel to hide his tears. Gray-sama turned his head not meeting her gaze. Juvia sighed sadly and, while blushing, wiped his tears away. Juvia raised her eyes to find Gray-sama staring at her intently. Juvia blushed even more.

"U-um... J-Juvia has thought of the possibilities of saving Father... but... Juvia thinks that Father would have begged to be with Gray-sama's mother even if there was a way..."

Gray frowned, "Yeah... All he wanted was to be with Mom again... He knew there was no way that he could have been saved... Tsk. That old man I tell you. He's always been smart even when he's an idiot."

Juvia giggled and playfully slapped his arm, "But you loved him, anyway."

Gray gave her a small smile, "Yeah, I guess."

"Just like you love Natsu."

"Juvia!"

Juvia laughed at Gray-sama's face. One of the things Juvia loved was teasing Gray-sama about his brother bond with Natsu. It was Lucy's idea to tease the boys with their undying brother love for each other.

Gray glared at her though it didn't quite reach his eyes. Is there was one thing Gray loved more than anything was seeing Juvia laugh. He had to admit he loved this teasing side of her. Even if she was teasing about his "brother love" with Natsu. That Lucy.

Without thinking, Gray tucked a loose strand of Juvia's hair behind her ear. Juvia immediately stopped laughing, blushing, and looked up at him with her big blue eyes. He couldn't help but stare.

"G-Gray-sama." Juvia muttered quietly, looking at him with wide eyes. Gray caressed her cheek and smirked slightly when she blushed red. Chuckling, he leaned down and kissed her nose.

"You blush too much. It's kind of cute."

Juvia took an intake of breath. Did Gray-sama called Juvia cute? Juvia couldn't help but blush even more at his words and covered her face with her hands to hide her blush.

Gray rolled his eyes and took her hands out of her face, "Don't hide, Juvia. It's not like I haven't seen you blush before."

"S-still. Juvia's face is the color of Erza's hair."

"And I said it looked cute, didn't I?"

Juvia pouted, still blushing, "Juvia thinks Gray-sama is teasing her."

Gray smirked, "What makes you think that?"

"You keep saying Juvia blushing is cute."

"And you think is embarrassing?" He grinned when he saw her cheeks get redder again.

"Juvia doesn't find this amusing."

"I do." Gray grinned, leaning closer to her. "You know, the guild is making bets about us, right?"

Juvia, still blushing red, nodded, "Juvia was aware when you carried her out of the guild."

"So you know that I'm not leaving here with cold feet, right?"

Juvia frowned, confused, "W-what?"

Gray rolled his eyes at Juvia, she really needed to keep up. Cupping her cheeks with both hands, he leaned down and smashed his lips to hers.

Juvia's eyes went wide. So many thoughts were running through Juvia's mind right now but only three stood out. Gray-sama was kissing Juvia. Juvia wasn't dreaming. And Juvia wanted to kiss him back. Badly.

Blushing cherry red, Juvia closed her eyes and slowly kissed Gray-sama back, who was getting a bit impatient at Juvia's lack of kissing.

Gray smiled against her mouth and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. He felt Juvia's arms snake hesitantly around his neck, her hands going to his hair. Her hands on his hair drove him mad and he pushed her against the tree. She gasped against his mouth and taking advantage of the moment he slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

Juvia was feeling proud of herself for not passing out when Gray-sama slipped his tongue in her mouth. Juvai never thought her first kiss with Gray-sama was going to be this intense! But Juvia didn't mind. This is what she always wanted. Gray-sama kissing her and now Juvia was living her dream, even if it wasn't as romantic as she had hoped for.

Gray placed his hand in her hair while his other hand gripped her waist. He doesn't remember when it started but he's been dying to kiss Juvia for months now. All of a sudden, she became someone very dear to him, someone he knew he couldn't live without. He regrets all the things he has done and said to her before but as always she took him by surprise when said she had forgiving already, smiling widely and brightly at him.

And now she was trapped in his embrace, with no escape, and he liked it that way. He's not letting go of her anytime soon.

After a few more minutes of making out, they pulled away breathing heavily, both flushed against each other. Juvia's cheeks were red while Gray's were tinted pink. Gray grinned widely at Juvia and she returned it only a bit shyly.

"I think Juvia just found out what Gray-sama was trying to say earlier."

If possible, Gray's grin widens, "Took you long enough."

Juvia stuck her tongue out at Gray-sama and squeaked when he tried to bite it.

"Don't do that unless you want me to have my way with that tongue." Gray smirked knowing the effect it will have on Juvia. And just like he predicted she blushed fifty shades of red.

"G-G-Gray-sama!"

Gray laughed, leaning down to kiss her cheek, jaw and neck making her giggle. He smiled against her skin and raised his head from her neck to kiss her in the nose. "I'm just teasing you, Juvia. Though, I gotta say I love it when you blush."

Juvia blushed even more when he said that. Gray-sama said he loved it when Juvia blush. Juvia wondered what other things about her Gray-sama loves. Oh, the thought sent her to fantasy land but she hold back. Gray-sama had just kissed her and Juvia wasn't going to black out on him.

"Juvia still doesn't find this amusing." Juvia pouted, crossing her arms.

Gray chuckled and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him, "Too bad. I'm enjoying myself." Juvia huffed and slapped his chest playfully. Gray smiled and leaned down kissing her softly on the lips.

Juvia almost melted in Gray-sama's arms and kissed him back softly. Juvia felt his hand cup her cheek gently and Juvia doesn't know if she was too caught up in the moment or if her mind was playing tricks on her, but in the middle of their kiss Juvia heard Gray-sama whisper softly against her lips four words. Four words that she never thought, only in her wildest dreams, that Gray-sama would say.

"I love you, Juvia."

Juvia immediately stopped kissing Gray-sama and slowly pulled away to look at him, her eyes wide. Did Juvia heard right? Did her Gray-sama just say he _loved her_? This had to be a dream. But Juvia doesn't want it to be a dream.

"W-w-w-what?" Juvia's face was redder than Erza's hair. Gray-sama's cheeks, for the first time today, were tinted slightly red. Gray-sama was blushing red?! Juvia really deserves a trophy for not passing out on the spot.

Gray bit his lip, slightly nervous, and leaned his forehead against hers. "You heard me..."

It suddenly became hard for Juvia to breathe. Especially now, with Gray-sama staring deeply into her eyes. Trying to control her breathing, Juvia tentatively caressed Gray-sama's cheek with her fingers and she saw him relaxed at her touch.

"Gray-sama already knows how Juvia feels..."

Gray licked his lips, "I know... But I still want to hear you say it..."

Juvia took a shaky breath and softly said, "I love you, Gray-sama..."

Gray smiled warmly at her, and gave her a sweet, chaste kiss. To be honest, Gray thought that after all the things he said to her Juvia's feelings for him would one day vanish, even if she said that she had forgiving him for everything he's done. And hearing Juvia say that she loved him, after months of her trying hard not to chase him away, he never felt more happy in his entire life. There was no doubt that she was it for him. Juvia has always been there when he needed her, even if he didn't know it himself, to love and comfort him.

Pulling away, foreheads still touching, Gray stroke her cheek gently, "Thank you..."

"For what?" Juvia whispered, obviously confused.

"For always been there for me. I seriously don't know what I'll do without you." Juvia gasped and Gray couldn't help but smirk at her reaction to his words.

Holding back her tears, Juvia smiled widely and lunged herself at him, kissing him passionately. Juvia wasn't dreaming! Juvia has never felt so happy in her entire life!

Gray laughed and kissed Juvia back passionately.

Juvia pulled away, still smiling widely, "Juvia will always be there for Gray-sama. Even if you say mean things, Juvia knows deep that Gray-sama cares."

Gray grinned, "You never ceased to amaze me, Juvia. Also, can you do something for me?"

Juvia tilted her head, a bit confused, but nodded, "Of course. Anything for Gray-sama."

Leaning down, Gray whispered in her ear, "Call me Gray. I like how it sounds when you say it. Especially when you shout it."

Juvia, caughting the double meaning of his last sentence, blushed all shades of red "G-G-Gray-sama!"

Gray laughed loudly and brought her close, kissing her on the forehead, "I'm serious, though. I would like it if you called me just Gray."

Juvia, still red, leaned her head against his chest and nodded, "Alright... Gray."

Gray grinned, kissing her blue hair, "Good. So ready to get head back or rather do something else?"

Juvia eyes widen. Juvia knew that once they head back she'll be questioned by all the girls in the guild, especially Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, and Erza, who'll want to know if Gray was a gentleman toward her. Juvia wasn't ready for that. Of course, Juvia wanted to scream to the whole world that Gray was hers, no doubt about that. But when it comes to the girls back at the guild Juvia only thought is to hide. They show no mercy when it comes to this kind of things. And Juvia will know, because the girls, including her, did the same thing to Lucy and Levy when both got together with Natsu and Gajeel.

"Err... Now that you mention it Juvia is quite hungry. Maybe we should go out and eat." Gray raised an eyebrow at her and slowly smirked.

"You're afraid of the girls, aren't you?"

"Juvia doesn't know what Gray is talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Gray kissed her forehead moving back so Juvia's no longer pinned to the tree. He grabbed her hand, and walking out of the park, made his way toward their favorite restaurant in all of Magnolia.

"You know you'll have to face them tomorrow, right?" Beside him, Juvia sighed with apprehension.

"Juvia knows." He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles, taking her momentarily by surprise.

"Don't worry so much. The one that will have to face Erza's wrath is me." He shuddered at the thought. He may love Erza like a big sister but seriously the woman needed to back off sometimes. Of course, he couldn't say that to her or he'll end up in coma.

Juvia giggled, her cheeks pink, "Juvia wishes the best of luck to Gray."

"You better." He almost growled making Juvia giggle more. He gave her a small smile as they both walked down the streets of Magnolia, holding hands.

...

Staring at the couple behind a wall, Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Cana, and Levy were grinning from ear to ear. Both pleased, because Gray finally kissed Juvia, and smug because they won the bet. Turning around, they held their hands out to the boys. Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, and Elfman muttered under their breath and handed each girl one thousand jewels.

The girls smirked mischievously, knowing that more money awaited them, along with the rest of the girls, back at the guild. The boys, of course, knew that once they got back they'll have to go on lots of missions to get their rightful money back.

It was a pretty good day after all.

* * *

_**A/N: Who's excited for the next chapter of FT 'Lamia Scale Thanksgiving'?! Some people say it could be Wendy but Idk I just feel like is either Gray or Gruvia (Hopefully Gruvia) I doubt Gray and Juvia will separate for a year after their moment. What do you think?  
**_

_**Thank you for reading and please review~  
**_

_**Nephilim_Fairchild21**_


End file.
